villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
HIM
Him is a villain in The Powerpuff Girls. He has supernatural powers to control disaster as well as witchcraft. Him can also make only certain parts of his body appear. Powerpuff Girls talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if in a cave, sounds like Tiny Tim alternating between high-pitched, silly and almost gentle when amused or thoughtful to evil, very sinister and growling when angry. He made his first ever appearance in "Octi Evil" where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed doll, Octi in an attempt to break the Powerpuff Girls up and he cleverly disguised his own voice to lure her into his trap. His next main episode was in "Telephonies" where he is one of the villains the Girls visit to investigate the prank phone calls. It is also revealed that he can alter his own voice at will, changing from feminine and chirpy to masculine and angry in just a few seconds. He also formed a "partnership" with Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins when they discovered the Gangreene Gang were behind the calls. It is also shown that Mojo Jojo calls Him sir and has some respect for him. During "Tough Love", he used his own powers to spread the seeds of anger and hatred into Townsville at night which triggered the residents rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, he often disguises himself or creates psychological events or catastrophes which he uses as an attempt to cause the Powerpuff Girls to break mentally. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. In "Speed Demon", set fifty years into an alternative future and with the Girls themselves having gone missing, HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet including Townsville which in turn, resulted in his powers becoming great, able to take the girls punchs head on to absolutly no effect. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. When forced to engage in battle, he is an entity to be reckoned with, as he heralds doom in every direction. He is undoubtedly the most powerful villain of all, as other villains envy him and even Mojo Jojo, the most persistent of the villains, feels uneasy around him. His powers are so great that in "The Boys Are Back In Town", he was capable of resurrecting and improving The Rowdyruff Boys as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure how to fight him as well. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Him here has a yellow skin color, but he retains the habit of changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged. Like the original, no one can mention his real name, because of how frightening his name is (Professor Utonium actually tells Ken the name, but the viewer is unable to hear it. Just mentioning the name frightened Ken and Peach). In this version, Him is a demon who brought about chaos and destruction in Edo (Tokyo City) long ago. However, he was eventually defeated by the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume, three super heroines who resemble the Powerpuff Girls Z. Him's powers were drained and his body was sealed in a coffin. The coffin was buried at Ueno Shrine, which later became an abandoned museum when the shrine was caught on fire long ago. It was there that Him remained dormant, until the most potent Chemical Z black light brought him back to life, although the seal prevented Him from escaping. In order for Him to escape, Him created a mummy whose sole purpose was to undo the seal by obtaining the white energy of the Chemical Z white lights. The mummy, although defeated by the Powerpuff Girls Z, was able to drain their energy, and its bandages returned to the abandoned museum and broke the seal on the coffin, allowing Him to bring about chaos and destruction once more. Him's main power is the ability to unleash an evil black particles. These particles is able to sway people/objects to the side of evil and transform its victim into a monster (The black particles eventually takes the place of the black lights). In addition, Him has total control over his particles. He is able to call them back at will, change the speed at which they move, communicate to his victims, and can view the memories of whoever or whatever was affected by his particles. In actual combat, Him is capable of stretching his limbs to lash out at his enemies, control and unlock the true powers of the weapons (notably those used by the girls) and hypnosis. Him can travel great distances by forming a black tornado. His only known weakness is his hatred of cold temperatures. His second weakness discovered in episode 49 is the emotion of love. It was His weakness to cold weather that led to his defeat at the hands of the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume as well as prevent him from leaving the abandoned house. He has a deep hatred towards the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume, which is now directed at the Powerpuff Girls Z for their resemblance to the Musume. At the end of episode 30, he returns to the abandoned museum, but swears that he will destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z. When his body and mind are separated, his mind and powers take on the form of the Black Particles while his body turns into a rag doll version of himself with X's for eyes Appearance In the origional Powerpuff Girls, Him is portrayed as a mysterious, super powerful, red-skinned, effeminate, and immortal devil-like creature with crab/lobster-like hands, lobster-like skin, pointed ears, black puffy hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, including three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick, a woman’s red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. It's implied that he may be Satan, due to his cross-dressing attire, but he is so sinister, so evil, so horribly vile that his real name "can never be said", though it is possible that the name "HIM" comes from His Infernal Majesty. In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Him is not a crossdresser, but his effeminate manners reamane. Here, Him is more of a harlequin-esque motif. He now has a yellow skin color, a jesters hat, a red tunic with a heart shapped broach and wears stripped stockings (one black and white and one red and black) with mary jane shoes. He retains his habit of wearing makeup and changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged. Like the original, no one can mention his real name, because of how frightening his name is (Professor Utonium actually tells Ken the name, but the viewer is unable to hear it. Just mentioning the name frightened Ken and Peach). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Trickster Category:Dark Lord Category:Humanoid Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedic Villain Category:Cartoon Network Villains